ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Aveline Vagan
Aveline Vagan is a Mary Sue from the Mass Effect continuum. She is notable for being the first documented case of a higher order Sue-wraith called the Impetus Miserabilis. She was slain by Agents Anneli Rodriguez, Xanthus Garkaran, and Cinderella. Character History Aveline Vagan (presumably) began as a teenage girl in World One, where she was a student, a former gang leader, a part-time model, and wanted to be an artist. Her entire family was killed (presumably) by a group of criminals for no reason. She appeared in the Mass Effect universe for a reason that was not initially explained adequately. She then joined Shepard's squad, where she proceeded to wangst endlessly about her dead family. This somehow gained her the sympathy of the Normandy's crew, even when she was acting like she didn't want the pity of anybody around her. This wangsting about her dead family never stopped throughout the duration of her fic of origin. This is despite the fact that it was later revealed that she was raped by an ex-boyfriend of hers, which she only ever brings up once. It was also revealed that Captain Anderson and Commander Shepard both knew who Aveline's parents were, and that as it turns out, Aveline was from the Mass Effect universe. Her parents had placed her in a protective time capsule that would revert her to early twenty-first century Earth to shield her from a mercenary group that was chasing after the family because... the mercenaries did not approve of who the mother was in love with. The number of plotholes this created was not lost on the agents, but they were more concerned about the fact that Aveline never once showed any amount of shock at the fact that both Captain Anderson and Shepard knew who her parents were, despite both characters mentioning them before this was revealed. She also warped the character of Garrus Vakarian into a shallow love interest. Charges Xanthus, Anneli, and Cindy followed her throughout her fic of origin, taking down charges. Anneli continually got more and more annoyed, and finally, she tackled the Sue when Xanthus began charging her. The charge list is as follows: "We are charging you with putting your disclaimer at the top of the first chapter and not the prologue, underage drinking, using the wrong term to refer to drinking alcohol, missing capitals, run-on sentences, being irresponsible, confusingly changing topics mid-sentence, having a speshul name, having a trajeck past, violation of the convention ‘show, don’t tell’, being unrealistically beautiful, having a part-time job as a model despite only being sixteen, having ‘perfect grades’ despite skipping school and irresponsible drinking habits, using smileys in an author’s note, bad spelling, bad grammar ..., creation of minis, being a gang leader at the age of twelve in addition to everything you mentioned before, improbable aiming skills, putting two lines of dialogue from different characters in the same paragraph, having Shepard be surprised that someone knows who she is just by looking at her, being accepted onto the Normandy’s ground team immediately, never once making anyone from the Normandy’s ground team ask about your origins and how you knew to look for Wrex, not being shocked that Anderson and Shepard inexplicably know who your parents are despite supposedly being from a different universe at the time you learn it, being speshul, forgetting details about a traumatic experience you’d likely remember for the rest of your life, being bipolar about how you want people to perceive your self-pity, having the C-Sec eagle be a design that appears on commercial armor, making Shepard get disproportionately protective of you in relation to how long and how well she’s known you, impossible turian anatomy ..., incorporating a song into the story in a really stupid way, having an ex-boyfriend who is so abusive it can’t possibly be real, trivializing rape, putting Liara on the Normandy without going to Therum first, multiple continuity confusions between the first and second games which include bringing Jack, Kelly Chambers, and possibly Miranda Lawson to the Normandy SR-1 as well as creation of multiple geographical aberrations, pointlessly bashing Kelly Chambers, implying latent homophobia, making a trio of professional soldiers laugh like little schoolgirls, having a functional CD player and the ability to burn CDs in a sci-fi continuum where CDs aren’t commonly used ..., having a very stupid and plot-hole-riddled backstory, accepting that your friends and family were somehow in the Mass Effect universe numerous times before the revelation that they were from there, making your parents resort to a needlessly elaborate solution to protect you from a freaking mercenary group, hijacking the plot of the first game and turning it into a set-up for a completely self-indulgent and half-baked revenge fantasy, constantly talking about how speshul you are, warping the character of Garrus Vakarian into an extremely shallow love interest, non-stop wangsting, annoying PPC agents, angering PPC agents, and being a Mary Sue." Death Soon after she was charged, Aveline Vagan revealed her true form: that of the Impetus Miserabilis. She managed to distract Xanthus with an aura of sadness while reciting emo poetry to Anneli and Cindy. However, Anneli was so annoyed by this point that she was completely immune to the wraith's influence. Thus, Cindy was able to get her a gun, and Anneli killed the Sue-wraith. Links * Badfic deleted * The Mission Category:Slain Mary Sues